Challenges
by silverstrings
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots done for various challenges. [Various Pairings. Gen, Het, Yaoi]
1. Fire

**Title:** Fire  
**Challenge:** Theme #1, "Memories"  
**Notes:** Done for the Just100 LJ community. This is the elongated version. I DO have a 100-word version, but I dislike it, so here's the full thing.

* * *

He remembers the fire, his Mother, the smooth fabric of her clothes beneath his tiny hands as they gripped frantically, tears stinging his eyes just as the heat of the flames burning around him stung his skin. All around them parts of their home – parts of their lives – crumbled down to the ground, and by morning it would be as though they never existed.

Mother's voice told him to get away and go to Mugenjou. She never told him why. Before he could ask, there was a pair of arms sliding around his middle, pulling him from Mother, dragging him outside as he still reached and cried out for her long after she faded from view.

Then they ran, the night air a drastic change from the heat he'd been pulled from and chilling him at first. He heard the other boy's voice calling back to him, but he doesn't remember what exactly was said as his mind swam, vision blurred from tears and his lungs aching from smoke inhalation.

Kazuki remembers reaching Mugenjou. Remembers curling in a dusty corner of a wilted building on the top floor, in those familiar arms that held his trembling body tightly and stroked his hair. Remembers listening to the soothing voice that wouldn't stop apologizing for things that couldn't be changed, for being too weak to protect him… And he eventually fell asleep to Juubei's vows of growing stronger so that Kazuki would never have reason to cry again.


	2. Observation is an Art

**Title:** Observation is an Art  
**Challenge:** Theme #2, "Art".  
**Notes:** Done for the Just100 LJ community.

* * *

Kazuki has a good feel for people; he's learned to observe, to listen, to decipher what one's body language does not tell. Observation is an art that Kazuki has become quite good at.

Midou Ban is one of his favorite people to watch. There is so much to observe, to witness, to learn, and even Kazuki still has not come close to figuring him out.

Ban is dangerous, short-tempered, arrogant, vulgar...

Ban can speak such genius and charm through that vulgar mouth when he is so inclined.

Kazuki finds that and everything else about Midou Ban an art in itself.


	3. Just the Rain

**Title:** Just the Rain  
**Challenge:** Theme #27, "Renewal"  
**Notes:** Done for the Just100 LJ community.

* * *

Rain renews, rejuvenates - washes the blood from the streets – his hands, face, hair…

It cools the still body in his arms too fast. Rinses said body's skin as well; bloodied fades to ashen, pale, bruised… Red trickles from the wound in his abdomen just below his ribs, so bright it seems the only splash of color in a black and white film. Hits concrete, runs, swirls down a nearby drain.

Living eyes lift skyward to follow the gaze of the dead, but both are equally lifeless.

Slow breath.

Tells himself the wetness on his cheeks is just the rain.


	4. Designer Love

**Title:** Designer Love  
**Challenge:** Hevn/Toshiki, Lyrics:"My baby may not be rich, he's watching every dime, but he loves me loves me loves me, we always have a real good time."  
**Notes:** Give to me by Amaronith/NekoMaxwell/Christina. She said it'd give me practice at this pairing. XD

* * *

He was so damned picky about the jobs he took and turned down that one would think he didn't need the cash. She knew better. He pinched every yen and saved it away while barely making rent and rarely having food in his tiny little apartment (sometimes she wondered if he did it just so she would come over with a meal and eat with him).

He wasn't the typical boyfriend that would buy her gifts and presents to try and win her affection; he didn't have that kind of cash and in a way she didn't really mind. He showed that he cared by not complaining when she took more of a mediator's fee than was necessary, or by watching her cat when she had to go out of town (and he did so _loathe_ cats), or the variety of other little things like the late-night phone calls to remind her to get to sleep at a decent hour or remember to feed the fish or 'just wanted to hear your voice' (though he never, ever said as much but Hevn just _knew_).

Hevn asked him once what was so important that he was saving up for, and Toshiki just shrugged a little and said it was for a rainy day, never know when he might need it. Hevn just grumped, but didn't press him too much on it.

And imagine her surprise when, during the little Honky Tonk Christmas gathering, he tugged her aside and gave Hevn her gift.

The tackiest, gawdiest designer necklace she'd ever seen in her life, and all she could think was, _'so he must've had his rainy day._' The thing was expensive, she could tell that, and Toshiki was staring at the floor and scowling like he knew she didn't really like it, and Hevn couldn't help but laugh and smile and kiss him...

...And wear that damned necklace all the time, because as atrocious as it was, she still loved it.


	5. Remember Me

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Challenge:** Saizou/Kazuki, lyrics: _"Cast your eyes to the ocean, cast your soul to the sea, when the dark night seems endless, please remember me."_  
**Notes:** Self-challenge using the pairing/song-lyric method.

* * *

Funny, the feeling of remorse was worse than the hole in his chest where his heart ought to be and where now bits of the muscle were still dirtying his hands. The smell of blood had been overpowering only a moment ago, but now his senses were filled with something better.

Kazuki. Kazuki, Kazuki, _Kazuki_.

Kazuki's warmth and his tears and his soft hands and that scent that just filled his nose and his head so completely it was almost dizzying. Or perhaps it was just the blood loss, but the romantic in him prefered to believe it was because Kazuki was holding him.

Saizou never said 'I love you'. He never wanted to put Kazuki in the place of having to say 'I'm sorry, I don't feel the same'. Hadn't he enough of that, dealing with Uryuu and Kakei and that pharmacist-girl? Even now when the world was blurry _'Where are my glasses?'_ and getting darker and harder to comprehend _'But yet it all makes sense now...'_ he couldn't bring himself to tell Kazuki. He couldn't ask Kazuki to say it back _'Did you love me? Even as just a friend? Was I anything to you?'_ because it seems foolish and he deserves none of the kindness, none of the tears, none of that beautiful, heart-broken face over his own and so so close that Saizou could have leaned up and kissed him and Kazuki probably would have let him.

But he didn't, it wasn't fair _'Don't deserve it, I don't...'_. Kazuki should have left him to die, run back to Juubei and Toshiki and Sakura.

And when he finally couldn't see anymore save for the memory of Kazuki's face emblazoned against the backs of his eyelids, he still somehow knew that Kazuki's eyes were still on him, still with him, refusing to leave. It was more than he could have asked for, not to die alone. And at the end his selfishness got the better of him and he fought with his vocal chords; _'Will you remember me?'_

The words came out in a soft sigh, his last breath.


	6. Unworthy

**Title:** Unworthy  
**Challenge:** Ban/Ginji, lyrics: _"'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in string or designer love or empty things, just a chance that maybe we'll find better days."_  
**Notes:** Self-challenge using the pairing/song-lyric method.

* * *

Holidays and birthdays are important to Ginji. They represent a time where he has the excuse to be with all of his friends and for the most part everyone gets along. He likes it that way and even Ban-chan seems relatively good-natured, though he always sits away from all the others and just seems to be watching _him_ and he never answers when Ginji asks 'why?'.

Ban-chan is always watching him, it seems. Watching over him, watching him sleep and watching him eat when he's finished with his own food... And then there are the more embarrassing times, like when Ban-chan watches him struggling to get changed in the back of the 360, or watches him showering in a hotel bathroom while he stands there in the doorway. It makes him feel a little shy but he never minds. No, never minds...

Except when Ban-chan is watching him open his Christmas present, which is in such a pretty box with ribbons and even a little tag that read 'To Ginji' and all he can do was start to get teary-eyed before he's even opened it. He guiltily looks over at the paper bag Ban iss holding that reads 'to Ban-chan' on it in childish scrawl and is tied shut with a piece of string and attached mistletoe he'd gotten for cheap from some kid selling it outside a grocery store; he'd been stupid and put the money he'd saved for _months_ in a pocket with a hole in it... and now all Ban-chan has as a result was a Christmas gift of some lighter fluid (he'd been out for weeks) and a tiny, tiny bento of conger eel and rice. He doesn't deserve something so nice from Ban-chan when he'd given so little in return.

It always seems that way; Ban-chan has given him so much, still does, and Ginji soaks it all up and feels he has nothing to offer in return.

And Ban-chan ss still watching him, watching him rub at his eyes and sniffling and trying not to be such a big baby and wondering if it would make Ban-chan mad if he said he didn't want to open the present because he already _has_ everything in the world he could possibly want. And then he only feels ungrateful for such a thought and even more guilty, so he unwraps the ribbons with delicacy and opens the box to look inside.

Ginji just stares quietly at his gift, a framed photo of not only Ban but Kazu-chan and Shido and Emishi and Paul and... everyone. The image of Ban-chan trying to tolerate everyone enough to get them together for a photo both warms him and breaks his heart and Ginji feels the tears filling his eyes all over again and spilling down his cheeks. He hears the rustling of paper and lifts his head, though quickly hangs it again when he sees that Ban is opening up his own gift to look inside.

He keeps his eyes down, watches a tear hit the glass of the framed picture and brushes it away with his thumb. Silence comes from his partner's direction, a bit of movement, and then...

"Ginji?"

Hard swallow. Ginji lifts his head and turns to look at him, catches only a brief glimpse of the mistletoe being held over his head and suddenly Ban's lips are against his and he's so startled he almost drops his picture. Ban-chan's kiss is insistant but gentle and Ginji squeezes his eyes shut because it almost _hurts_ that he can't seem to get enough of it.

When Ban pulls away, he has a smile on his face that makes Ginji's heart catch in his throat and suddenly everything in the world is okay again.

"Thanks, Ginji. It was perfect."

"...Merry Christmas, Ban-chan."


	7. Just a Dream

**Title:** Just a Dream  
**Challenge:** "It's Just a Nightmare".  
**Notes:** Theme from the LJ community, 30nights, although I never actually joined.

* * *

…_Just a dream…_

Bodies littered the ground. Some he knew, some not, some that he should have known but were beyond his recognition now.

…_Just a dream…_

Maria had been there at some point – Kazuki couldn't see her any longer. Juubei and Toshiki and Sakura, all dead around his feet. Emishi had fallen trying to protect Shido, who'd already been wounded beyond repair anyway. MakubeX, they'd found earlier, slaughtered in front of his computers.

…_Just… a dream…_

Smoke from the fire stung his eyes and made it hard to breathe. He had no choice but to leave his fallen comrades behind and get to safety. They'd died protecting him – he had to survive now. His best friends…

…_No, just a dream…_

Ban was nearby. Somewhere. Kazuki found him once he'd crawled through the mass of debris and bodies and blood, away from the flames. Midou-kun was surrounded by things Kazuki could scarcely call human but recognized well from years prior. Belt Line atrocities. He couldn't tell how Ban was still standing with all his injuries.

…_Nightmare. That's all it is…_

He turned to look at Kazuki, one eye either shut and covered by blood and dirt or missing entirely. Ban saw him. Smiled. Even as the closest creature ran him through with a blade nearly as tall as he was.

…_All… just a nightmare… That's all…_

Ban reached for him even as he fell, hit the ground, lay still. Kazuki screamed.

…_Then why can't I wake up?_


	8. Never Mine

**Title:** Never Mine  
**Challenge:** "You Were Never Mine to Begin With"  
**Notes:** Another LJ comm challege for 30nights, though I never signed up for it. I just liked the themes.

* * *

He remembers how it all started; '_Just a one-night stand, that's all,'_ and for awhile that had been all it was. A one-night stand… that just so happened to start taking place once every month or so, and eventually near to every week Kazuki would find Ban coming into his apartment – oft times without knocking – and sharing his bed for the night. Kazuki never inquired as to where Ginji was, or why Ban was there, or why he left before Kazuki woke in the mornings. Something said he would not like the answers, and so he never asked. '_Don't want to know, don't want to ask…'_

Some nights, Ban was gentle. Hands that Kazuki knew could crush bone and stone and tear metal and god knew what else were so careful with him. He could feel the power coiled in Ban's body, through his arms and up into his shoulders, like springs wound so tight they were like to snap at any given moment. Other nights, it seemed as though Ban wasn't really there – '_He doesn't see me…' _– and he took no heed to Kazuki's whimpers and tiny yelps, or more rarely, the occasional soft plea for him to be a little more gentle. There was nothing but sex in those nights, and Kazuki loathed them as few and far between as they were.

It didn't take long for him to notice a pattern. The more time he spent around Ginji and Ban, saw them interact, saw the looks they cast one another and the shared smiles as though they knew something nobody else did, the more it became painfully clear where Ban's true interest lay. Shido began telling him of the nights where Ginji came to see him and stay over because of a fight with Ban-chan that he didn't particularly want to speak of, and those nights coalesced with those that Ban spent at his apartment. 'Ban-chan's been so cranky with me lately,' was all he'd say before silencing, and as Shido told him this Kazuki felt an ache in his chest that most certainly should not have been there as realization dawned.

'_Ginji-san loves Midou-kun and Midou-kun loves Ginji-san and they're both too foolish to admit it…'_ Never mind the third person who'd been head over heels for Ginji – no, Raitei – for years on end, and now found himself smitten with the other GetBacker in such a way that he was starting to question his sanity.

His newfound knowledge was impossible to keep quiet and Ban found him only days later, seated on the bed in the dark and watching him even as the former was starting to shuck off his clothes. Eventually the stare got the better of him and he stopped, eyes flicking to the slighter man in irritation. "What?"

"…You shouldn't be here," '_Don't belong here…'_ Kazuki blurted out, and suddenly he couldn't quite look at Ban anymore.

Ban studied him; blue eyes bright even in the darkness. He said nothing even as he turned and made to leave. He would not stay where he was not wanted. Kazuki stood abruptly. "Aren't you going to even ask why?" '_Don't you care at all?'_

"Does it matter?" He stopped in the doorway but didn't look back.

"Ginji-san's in love with you." '_And so am I, but that part doesn't matter.'_

"…And?" His voice was so flat that for a brief moment, Kazuki wondered if he'd been mistaken in all of his assumptions. And then he saw the look in Ban's eyes and it all made sense again and there were no doubts that he was right.

"And you're in love with him," he said simply. '_You love him so much you can't stand it, don't you?'_

"It's none of your business," Ban shot sourly. "You should keep out of other people's deals – you and the monkey tamer both."

'_That's not it, I just want to help…' _"You're being stupid," he replied flatly, and forced his gaze up again. "If you know he feels the same, why haven't you said anything? You're taking your own frustration out on him and it's hurting him, isn't it?" It all made more and more sense as he let it roll off his tongue, and suddenly his heart was aching for Ginji-san just as much as himself.

Ban was silent, fishing around in his shirt pocket for a cigarette that Kazuki did not object to him lighting up. His tone was suddenly dangerously displaced and apathetic. "Why would you want me to do that, hm? When you're so head over heels for me yourself."

His blood ran cold and for a fleeting moment, he was just angry. But the sinking feeling in his stomach swallowed the anger up, left him feeling drained. '_You weren't supposed to know, you idiot…'_ "That saying… if you truly love something, set it free. If it returns it's yours forever, if it doesn't… it was never really yours."

"But I was never yours to begin with." He gave only a careless shrug. There was little left to say as Ban ducked out of the room and the sound of the front door slamming resonated in Kazuki's ears for minutes afterwards. '_Not mine.'_

And after a few days, Ginji-san was happier again. Midou-kun no longer had reason to come see him. Life returned to normal as far as everyone could tell. Kazuki kept his smile firmly in place and he was happy for them. Ban belonged to Ginji; that was the way of the world.

'_Why should I be anything but? You were never mine to begin with.'_


	9. Ninja in the Night!

**Title:** Ninja in the Night!  
**Challenge:** "Ninja"  
**Notes:** In response to one-word prompts I was doing. This one is from my Ami. :D

* * *

I can see them, but they don't see me. The one on the left has arm around the one on the right – and I already know what he has in his left hand…

_My target._

I creep forward, silent as a shadow inching along a far wall, ninja-ing closer; promptly drop to the floor when the younger of the two turns his head to look around. I hold my breath, stay still…

…All clear, he doesn't spot me.

No way to go about this other than to scoot across the floor on my stomach and around the front of where they're seated. Ah, good. The longhaired man is asleep and leaning into the other. The shorthaired one is busy watching his companion rather than being on guard. Neither of them suspects a thing.

I ninja my way closer, beneath the coffee table. My target is in plain sight – and what a beautiful sight it is. It _will_ be mine. Just have to wait, and watch…

And _finally_ my moment arrives! My awake opponent closes his eyes, just for a brief few seconds. But that's all I need to lunge, grab my target of vanilla and chocolate topped with whipped crème and flee.

It doesn't matter that I get more of it on my hands as I run away with my hard-earned prize, so long as I can escape before Ban-chan and Kazu-chan can launch themselves off the couch and catch me.


	10. Poison

**Title:** Poison  
**Challenge:** "Venom"  
**Notes:** Another one-word prompt from Ami.

* * *

The way he speaks to Ginji is unlike the way he speaks to anyone else. Even Himiko – his voice with her is gentler, teasing but not condescending, and there's a hint of affection hidden in there _somewhere_.

But it's entirely different with Ginji. Ban yells at him a lot, yes; anyone that's spent _any_ time in the Honky Tonk with the dakkanya know this well. But his screaming is nothing like the venomous tone he uses and the insults he spits out to everyone else.

It's the worst with sarumashi of course, bad but not as much so with itomaki, irritated but not hateful towards Hevn… Ginji's the lucky one; only with him is Ban's voice affectionate even when he's pretending not to care, lacking that venom when he's angry and nonjudgmental when telling Ginji he's done something stupid.

Ginji's not sure _why_ Ban-chan is different with him, but he's never been one to question the 'why's and 'how come's or 'what if's of his emotions. Ban-chan likes him and treats him differently than the rest of the world, and he has no problems with that.

But sometimes he's dying to ask if Ban-chan was the same way with Yamato once upon a time… and other times he's not sure he wants to know the answer.


	11. Suffocate

**Title:** Suffocate  
**Challenge:** "Suffocate"  
**Notes:** Another 30nights challenge prompt.

* * *

You aren't even around all too much. At the Honky Tonk on occasion, otherwise you wait for me to come to you (you know I prefer it that way). What we have is noncommittal, detached, casual (safer that way…), and yet you don't have to be a genius to know that you love me (you don't have to say it). I don't know why you do. Apparently Ginji isn't the only person in the world stupid enough to feel that way. You love me and it shows in your smile and in your eyes…

…And it's going to get you killed someday.

Telling you as much would suggest that I give a damn (if I saved someone else the trouble and killed you myself, would it be less painful for you?). You've never looked at me in fear before (sometimes I wonder if you're afraid of anyone beside yourself). Would that change if I had my fingers around your throat? Maybe that's all you need for me to scare you away (but it wouldn't work, would it). 'I'm smart enough not to let you run me off', you'd say. Idiot.

You love me and I hate it in all its smothering glory. I hate how you worry and feed me and comfort me and argue when you think I'm wrong although I never am (feels like I usually am…). I hate it all because even when you aren't around I think about it (about you, insufferable creature that you are). I worry. What happens the day I come for you and you're gone? Who will blame me (Ginji, monkey-tamer, samurai boy…) because I wasn't there to protect you? _You _wouldn't blame me (I would), but by then it wouldn't matter.

And I can't stand the way you look at me and smile, or how you run your fingers through my hair (always feels nice) and try not to look hurt when I pull away (I can't be samurai boy or Ginji – not cuddly and affectionate – so why do you want me?). The way you move and speak and sigh, the way my name sounds on your lips at night – all drives me crazy and I can't stand it. Everything you do is overwhelming and too much (not enough) and suffocating and I hate it all (but not you; no, not you).

I could put a stop to it all - could find some way to chase you off if I really tried, stopped talking to you, stopped seeing you… I hate that I can't (too selfish to let go). Loving me is going to get you killed someday (too soon).

Somehow you don't seem to mind.


	12. What I Used to Be

**Title:** What I Used to Be  
**Challenge:** "Glass"  
**Notes:** Another one-word prompt from a friend.

* * *

It's overwhelming to look at him sometimes. She sees so much of Yamato in him these days ('_Aniki didn't have such a temper_') but still enough of the Ban she used to know that it's hard to remember that she's supposed to hate him. He's never explained what happened, instead never talks about it, dodging around any questions she throws his way. That part about him hasn't changed, she thinks. He still won't take responsibility for things that are his own fault.

And she _hates_ him. Hates the insufferable smirk on his face and the way he ruffles her hair or pokes fun at her. Maybe because it reminds her too much of how things _used_ to be, back when it was alright to love Midou Ban. Back when she didn't feel so glass-like; fragile and weak though the image she projects to the world is that of a tough-girl. She can't _really_ be strong _all_ the time, so all she can do is pretend and hope nobody calls her bluff.

She also hates that Ban seems to see through all that and still tries to take care of her – '_As though he has any right to_' – and she hates herself more for not putting up more of a fight because somewhere deep down, she likes the attention… likes the attention from _him_, at least.

Maybe someday she'll hate him less, when she figures out whether she's in love with who Ban is now or who he used to be.


	13. Cinnabon

**Challenge:** "Cinnamon"  
**Notes:** Word-prompt challenge.

* * *

To this day, Ban has never seen Ginji's eyes go so wide as they did the first day he stumbled across one of the cinnamon-bun vendors in the mall. One second the blonde had been walking along and chattering away in Ban's ear, and the next he'd stopped, swiveled around and followed his nose straight to the counter where he'd stared into a glass display case of sticky buns, doughnuts and other sweet pastries. Ban followed suit, gaze trailing down as Ginji pointed.

"What are _those_?"

"…Cinnamon rolls. Never seen 'em?"

Ginji looked up at his partner, eyes large and round as he shook his head quickly. He'd heard of cinnamon, perhaps tasted it on a few things now and then, but such delicacies as cinnamon buns weren't common in Mugenjou.

It was that look on Ginji's face that made Ban not mind spending what little cash he had on one of the oversized sweets. Ginji even offered him a bite (which he refused, wanting to allow his partner to savor it himself, but it was the thought that counted and Ban was pleased none the less). It was worth the smiles and big-eyed adoring looks he received as thanks that made it worth not having money for a new pack of cigarettes.

…And if Ginji's kisses tasted of cinnamon for the remainder of the day, well, that was just a bonus.


	14. Ice Kisses

**Challenge:** "Ice"  
**Notes:** Word-prompt challenge.

* * *

It wasn't his fault that Ban-chan never seemed to like any season of the year. Winters were told cold, summers too hot, spring and autumn too windy or rainy or too _some_thing unpleasant.

Winters weren't so bad for _him_, seeing as it was Ginji's excuse to be more clingy than usual and Ban typically allowed it. Ginji was always warm and Ban-chan always cold, and the former never minded playing personal heater for the latter.

Summers were worse, Ginji thought, although Ban-chan would have been inclined to disagree. But even Ginji was uncomfortable in the summer, rolling down the windows and sunroof as their air conditioner so rarely worked.

Granted, summers were a time for snow cones and ice cream or at least a cold drink that Ginji would down until his straw slurped obnoxiously at the empty bottom. At which point he'd discard the lid and chew noisily on the ice left inside, or fish out a chunk and slide it down the back of Ban's shirt when the other wasn't paying attention (though he quickly learned never to do that while Ban-chan was _driving_).

And Ban-chan was always so good about letting Ginji have the ice when they shared a drink. Perhaps it was because the heat bothered Ginji the way the cold bothered _him_, or perhaps because it left Ginji's lips and tongue and mouth so pleasantly cool afterwards when he'd lean over to surprise his partner with a lingering kiss that sometimes turned rapidly into one of their seats dropping back to make room for the other to climb on top. Ban had few complaints about those warm summer nights after snow cones or ice cream or icy drinks, and he mused that such things would come in handy during the winter. What better way to heat things up than by starting off with an ice-cold kiss?


	15. Puppies and Kittens

**Challenge:** Puppy  
**Notes:** Word-prompt challenge.

* * *

Kazuki reminds Shido of a cat; all grace and elegance with the occasional klutzy motion that he brushes off in very much an 'I meant to do that' manner. Even the way he's constantly trying to smooth his clothes and hair and keep himself well-groomed is so cat-like in nature that it makes Shido smile.

Shido reminds Kazuki of an oversized puppy that is terribly unsure of what to do with itself; clumsy even when he tries so hard to be delicate, abrasive when he tries to be soft, awkward when attempting to be good and please others.

Kazuki is amused by Shido's comparison of him to a feline.

Shido is indignant of Kazuki's comparison of him to a _puppy_ of all things.

Kazuki just smiles, scritches a hand through Shido's hair until the larger man is slumped against him, and he comments that perhaps Shido is right… With the way he purrs, he's much more like a cat anyway.


End file.
